Clyde's gang
by BeecherOfTheDead22
Summary: Since I can't work on Smasher's club, I decided to introduce Clyde's friends and team.
1. Chapter 1

Clyde's Gang

AUTHOR NOTES: I can't work on my story, so I decided to have a oneshot on some of Clyde's friends and a regular day for them. Enjoy.

It was a clear sunny day, and in a relatively large building that had a sign that said "Scorch Inc.", a man with metal arms, a red shirt, orange hair, a pair of jeans, crimson with white shoes with spikes on them, a robotic eye, and a regular, gray eye was walking around, "It's so quiet, and there is nothing to do around here.", he said, "I know! I'll go check what the boss is working on.", he declared as he made his way down a hallway.

He opened the door, looked around then stepped in, "Boss? You here?" he called, he suddenly tripped on a toolbox on the floor, landing on a table, resulting in a loud crash.

Another door opened and a teenager with snow white hair, blue eyes, navy blue shirt, jeans, white shoes with a blue stripe down the middle, and a scar on his cheek walked out, "Dammit, Cyburn, you clumsy oaf. You busted the new RU-SMG model I just finished!", the teen scolded, crossing his arms.

"S-sorry boss, I didn't mean to, I just wanted to check on you." The cyborg said.

"What's goin' on in here?" Asked an australian voice from behind Cyburn, another male, a little older than the teen, he had green hair, an orange shirt, green shoes, and brown eyes.

"Nothing, Sean. Just that this cyborg is giving me a reason to regret giving him those arms." The white haired teen half fumed half said.

"Now, Clyde. Settle down, he's jus' a lil' clumsy, and you know he's a lil' oblivious too, mate." Sean said, helping Cyburn up.

"I suppose your right." Clyde admitted as Sean left, "Well, back to square one."

"No, not back to square one," Cyburn said, "it's still intact, only the firing pin came out.", handing the weapon to his boss.

This brought a smile to Clyde's face, "Good. Now, I think Sean and Ray might need your help working on the Strike."

"You got it boss.", Now it was Cyburn's turn to smile, as he went after Sean.

When Cyburn left, Clyde chuckled, "What would I do without them."

"You'd go crazy." A voice with a german accent from behind startled him.

Clyde looked behind him and saw a man with gray eyes, brown hair, blue shoes, and a purple shirt, "Oh it's just you, Jeff. I thought you were trying to finish that book you were reading." Clyde said.

"I finished that booked a vew hours ago, comrade." Jeff stated.

"Oh. Well, we should get back to work, the merchandise isn't gonna build OR sell it's self." Clyde stated, going back to his work space.

"Good point, ve should." Jeff said, turning around and leaving.

Clyde exited the room to, but he went to the basement, it looked like a firing range, there were targets, safety equipment, ammunition. After testing the new model, he looked at the clock, it was around the time he and the others ate dinner he went upstairs, and went to the kitchen, got some food saying, "The new model is a success."

"That's good to hear, bro." A male younger than Clyde said, he had yellow hair, a black, long-sleeve shirt, jeans, and lust red shoes with a white stripe and yellow laces.

"That it is, Ray, that it is." Clyde said.

THE END

Authors notes: If your wondering, they build stuff for a living, and here are the specialties and stuff, Clyde's specialty is Combat, Sean's specialty is ground transportation, Cyburn doesn't have a specialty, he just helps, Jeff's specialty is robotics, Ray's is evasive, and communication equipment. I hope you liked this short oneshot.


	2. Chapter 2 (night)

Clyde's Gang (Night)

AUTHORS NOTES: I'm just bored and I decided, "Hey! I said what they are at day, why not at night?" This is the product of that decision.

At Scorch Inc HQ, Clyde was on the phone, but he wasn't dressed up in his regular attire, he was wearing two holsters with RU-SMGs in them, a pair of sunglasses, a white shirt(Which looked puffed out) with a black and white tie, a jacket, black gloves,  
black dress shoes and pants, "Yeah, yeah, I got it. Okay. Okay.", he hung up and went up to his team, who were in the same attire (Except for the ties and weapons.), "I just got off the phone, they want us to crash a party, the party go-ers are a threat supposedly and they want us to silence them, permanently.", Clyde added emphasis on the permanently.

"Okay boss, but where is this party?" Cyburn asked, who had a red tie, as he cocked the shotgun in his arms, "And more importantly, how are we getting there?"

"It's far, we'll just call Xaiven, he'll surely help us get there." Clyde said, he was polishing one of the RU-SMGs.

"What the hell does the name stand for, again?" Ray asked, he had a yellow tie, as he was polishing his pistol.

"Ray, for the millionth time," Clyde started kinda angry, "it stands for Recalibrated Unit Sub-Machinegun!"

"Ohhh, right!" Ray said, as Clyde walked away and pulled out his phone again.

"Hello? Xaiven, it's Clyde. Yeah, yeah. Yup. We need ya again. No. I promise you, your plane won't get a single scratch on it. Okay, okay, bye." Clyde hung up as he went to the garage.

A few minutes later, a jet landed on their runway. The front door opened, and out stepped a male in his late teens, he had a black tank top and black pants, brown hair cold blue eyes, a bow and a quiver on his back, black shoes, "Alright, get in, tell me the coordinates and we'll be there in no time." He said, in a kinda grouchy tone.

"What's with the tone, Xaiven? Your never grouchy." Clyde asked, handing him a piece of paper.

"I'm grouchy because you woke me up in the middle of the night!" Xaiven barked back, taking the piece of paper.

When they got in the jet took off and they were easily bored, "I got an idea." Clyde said.

"Vhat?" Jeff asked.

Clyde took out a deck of cards, and some poker chips, "Does this answer your question?" Clyde asked, he then turned his head, "Hey Xaiven, wanna join us?"

"Sure, I guess." Xaiven said putting the aircraft on auto-pilot.

Later on, they were having fun, "I'll take three." Clyde said putting 3 cards down.

"Me too." Cyburn said, placing 3 cards down.

"I vill take two." Jeff said, placing 2 down.

"Ah will take three." Sean said, placing 3 down.

"Same." Ray said, repeating Sean's action.

Xaiven just put down 3 and passed out new cards.

"Pair of nines." Clyde said placing his hand down

"Nothing." Cyburn said putting his hand down.

"Same vith me." Jeff said, mirroring Cyburn.

"Three fours." Sean said doing the same.

"Whole load of nothing." Ray said, putting a hand on his fface and his cards down.

"Pair of fives." Xaiven said.

"Looks like ah win." Sean said.

"DESTINATION APPROACHING." A computerised voice said.

"Okay." Clyde said, "Here's the plan..."

(If your wondering, this plan, I won't let you see, just read and you'll find out.)

The gang was outside of a giant building, Xaiven was now in an outfit like the others.

"Sean, get in position." Clyde whispered, Sean nodded and ran to the building across the street, and climbed a ladder.

"Positions, everyone." Clyde whispered, giving everyone a walkie talkie as everyone pulled out their weapons (Now silenced.) and they all went to different entrances, but Ray went in and climbed into a vent.

Ray was crawling through the ventalation system, making many rights and lefts, constatly pulling out his walkie talkie asking for directions, he reached a dead end, "Crap, Clyde this is a dead end." Ray growled into his walkie talkie, a little flustered.

"I know." Came his brother's response.

"You know? Then why'd you lead me here?" Ray snapped.

"You need to weld through the dead end to continue, Bemmer." Clyde said.

"Oh." Ray said, taking out a bag, and taking out a blow-torch, "You gotta weld through it." Ray mocked as he went to work.

Soon, the power went out, and the gang rushed in, splitting up into 2 groups, Cyburn and Clyde in one, Jeff and Xaiven in the other, they were sneaking around, avoiding people.

"Okay," Clyde whispered to Cyburn and then pointed to the wall, "punch here."

Cyburn complied and punched it and it crashed down, the room looked like a maitence room, they walked in and placed suspisious looking devices on the walls, on the machinery.

"Okay, phase 2 begins..." Clyde started over the walkie, dropping a piece of paper, "NOW."

Sean picked up a weird looking gun, he fired it and sent a small cylinder through a window, the cylinder started spewing out smoke.

Meanwhile, Jeff and Xaiven were walking alond the hallways placing the devices in the vents, "Okay, everythings set, Clyde, ve are exitting now." Jeff said over his walkie, walking through an exit.

Everyone was on the plane, "Okay everyone here?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, we are all here." Xaiven said.

"Okay, 3, 2," Clyde counted down, a box with a button on it in his hand, "1."

He pressed the button and there was a lightning flash, and there were screames.

"I don't think it worked, Clyde." Ray said.

"Nope, it worked perfectly." Clyde said.

"But-" Cyburn started.

"I lied, that was a rivel company that's been causing us trouble." Clyde started, "You know how our things haven't been working lately?"

"Yeah?" Sean said.

"They are to blame." Clyde said, "And I thought we should get back at them, and say for them not to mess with us."

"But what about the bombs?" Ray asked.

"Those things?" Clyde started, "Those are just Insta-haunted-house bombs that our company made."

"How vill they get vat message?" Jeff asked.

"I left a card, plus they are trapped there for a couple of days." Clyde said.

"So, no one was hurt or killed?" Cyburn asked.

"No, not this time, we just didn't get called for anything," Clyde started, "apparantly since Akuma died, THEY don't need us as much."

"Who's they?" Xaiven asked.

"Our employers, the Kreten-American National Defense A.K.A. the KAND." Clyde replied. 


End file.
